1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays and, more specifically, to a garment display frame that provides apparel with at least one display frame releasably incorporated into said apparel where the apparel has one part of a mating pair of fasteners and the display frame has the other part. The display frame has a border mounted to the edge of the display frame with a plastic transparent or translucent receptacle bound thereby having a pocket so that the user can insert a visual display of their choosing therein.
The apparel display frame has a receptacle that can be incorporated into any garment so that a user can selectively insert any picture, image, message, graphic or artwork as desired. The garment has a first part of a mating fastener while the display frame has the second part incorporated therein whereby the display frame can be removed prior to washing the garment. As illustrated, the garment has at least one display frame of any shape thereon that can occur on any part of the garment forming an integral part therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pocket-like devices designed for display. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,258 issued to Kahn on Oct. 24, 1950.
Another patent was issued to Leichter on Mar. 18, 1952 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,409. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,261 was issued to Rassner on Aug. 4, 1953 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 10, 1954 to Chrisman as U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,690.
Another patent was issued to Eilen on Jun. 6, 1961 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,743. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,974 was issued to Culmone on Dec. 23, 1969. Another was issued to Slezak on Apr. 3, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,101 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to White as U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,355.
Another patent was issued to Zevchak on Oct. 8, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,127. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,449 was issued to Galler et al. on Mar. 14, 2000. Another was issued to Power on Jul. 12, 1994 as U.K. Patent No. GB2278534 and still yet another was issued on May 25, 1998 to Manfre as Canada Patent No. 2,219,826.